A Muun in Distress
Near Coruscant's Westport Terminal, a storage facility is still in the process of being repaired after a speeder crashed into it the other day. A bunch of construction droids are hovering around the damaged room, working to repair a wall that had collapsed in whilst clearing away debris and broken pieces of the structure from parts that were irreparable. Now if Pirrit has been searching for Val on the Azure to get the information he'd promised previously, she'd find he's not there. Neither does he appear to be anywhere around the starport here, which is where she last saw him. There is, however, a very distressed looking Muun individual pacing back and forth in front of the (re)construction site. Every once and a while he stops to give some instructions to some of the droids, then resumes the frustrated pacing. With her biker leathers and comfident attitude, Ryn is likely not the person the Muun is looking for at the moment. But she's here, and the tricky construction efforts have caught her attention. She pauses to look the matter over. There's a loud clang as one of the droids accidentally drops a piece of wall paneling. The muun looks up and groans. "Be -careful- with those, they're not cheap!" He shakes his head. "Stupid droids..." Ryn steps closer, warily watching the moving droids as the project continues. "Having trouble?" she asks, nodding in greeting to the Muun. The muun turns, surprised at this stranger approaching. He sighs. "In multiple ways, unfortunately yes..." he mutters, eying the droids. Then he looks more directly at her. "What's it to you?" "I thought I might be able to help... or at least find more qualified help," the Socorran replies. "Is it a problem with the droids? Or something more subtle?" The muun arches a brow at her. "I...thank you for offering. The droids aren't the problem, no." he sighs again. "My company owns the storage facility. Apparently some Jedi drove a speeder right into that room." he tells her, gesturing toward the damaged part of the building. "He and some other Jedi paid for the damage to the facility, but now our clients are upset with us over the loss of product, and the owners of the speeder he used are blaming -us- for the wrecked vehicle." He shakes his head. "Outrageous, I know, but it's amazing what people will say just to get money out of legal settlements. Of course, the one -actually- responsible for this mess is nowhere to be found!" Xix'tel has left the landing pad to Enter the city proper and as Xix'tel steps out of elevator he spots the distruction. Both of Xix'tel's antennae rise up as he see's the damage and then the droids working. Xix'tel catches the last part of the man's irriataion and asks from a distance. "So where be this jedi now if he already pay? " "Someone's setting a poor example of responsibility," Ryn agrees, nodding and looking the mess over. "Has anyone pointed out that your facility could hardly have jumped out in front of the vehicle in question?" Her eyes sweep the area, checking for potential help. "Ugh, of course we have! But in the absence of the one truly at fault, everyone wants to blame -us-. They're trying to make us take the fall for the lost product and the destroyed speeder." The muun glances up as Xix'tel approaches and asks the question. "He only paid for -part- of what he owes. As for where he is..." He starts to appear even more agitated at this. "We confronted him but he refused to pay, and -then- he used Jedi tricks to steal a sculpture right out of the chairman's office! We sent our security after him, but he escaped into the undercity. Hmph!" Xix'tel tilts his head. "You sure this one was jedi, as that no sound like any jedi I hear of. "Xix'tel looks at ryn and then back to the muun. "Have you thought to contact jedi council, or republic for aid?" Ryn nods casually to Xix'tel, but leaves the questions to him. He seems better at this kind of thing than she is. But she still looks around, seeing if there's any way she could help. ROLL Ryn rolls Search for a difficult success (17) "Yes, the police are aware and are searching for him, but I doubt they'll find him in time." The muun replies, shaking his head. "As for the council, I'm sure they have more important matters to worry about." Another sigh. "Look, if you want to help, just find him. His name is Valerian Alexia. But...try not to hurt him. I think he's rather...young." Xix'tel looks to the muun and shakes his head. "One is technician, not jedi hunter. Besides jedi have powers and One is not sure one would be able to capture such a person. " he looks to the female human and asks, "what concern is this to you? are you one of those who had stuff stored here?" "Someone who used to live around here, and still has some friends onworld," Ryn replies. She returns her attention to the Muun. "I can ask around, see if anyone's seen him lately. I know some of the locals pretty well, including the owner of the free clinic down in the Labyrinth. He's a Jedi himself. He may know where this kid is." ROLL Ryn rolls Sense Motive for a difficult success (19) ROLL Xix'tel rolls Observation for a moderate success (13) ROLL Xix'tel rolls Sense Motive for an easy success (9) The muun nods. "Thank you. That would be most appreciated. If you manage to make this problem go away, I promise you'll be rewarded handsomely." Then he holds out a hand for an introductory shake. "Benta Vipha, by the way." Xix'tel's observation may bring something to mind, though--especially for Ryn. It didn't seem quite right that a Jedi would behave in such a way...even a young one. The more likely case is that either Vipha is lying or exaggerating about the behavior, or this Alexia wasn't really a Jedi but mistaken for one somehow. Xix'tel looks to this muun who calls himself Benta Vipha, bringing up his wrist computer he begins speaking in verpenses since the man's explanation seems a bit sketchy, since he's actualy dealt with jedi before and know that even youngones wouldnt behave as poorly as this Vipha has mentioned. ROLL Xix'tel rolls Computers for a very difficult success (21) Ryn accepts the Muun's hand. "Ryn Salva," she replies. "I'll look into the matter. With luck, I should know something within a few days. If you'll excuse me..." With that, she steps away, heading for the starport terminal and the city beyond. Category:Log Category:Log